Too Good At Goodbyes
by shwngla
Summary: Getting over a break up can be hard. But getting over it with a mutual friend can make things harder. Can Layla and Roman get back what they had or will Seth be the fresh start she didn't know she needed? (Several couples are mentioned and heavy Shield centered relationships)


**AN: My first wrestling fic, I know it's random but I always wanted to write one so here it is LOL, enjoy!**

It was the last show of the european tour and all she wanted to do was sleep. Layla adjusted the bag on her shoulder before placing the sunglasses on her face attempting to cover up the long day she's had.

"Drinks on me." She heard Seth Rollins yell from behind her "Are you in Lay?"

Layla shook her head "Absolutely not. I'm taking my butt to bed."

"And that's it?"

Layla shrugged "That's all I have for tonight." 

Seth laughed and before Layla was able to register what was happening he threw her over his shoulder "Well, I hate to break it to you but sleep can wait for the fifteen hour flight. Tonight we're partying."

"Seth." Layla yelled "Put me down, NOW." 

"Only if you promise to get changed so you can meet us in the lobby in forty minutes."

 _Us?_ "No."

"Well, it looks like you've found a permanent place on my shoulders." he smirked.

The innuendo wasn't lost on her. Layla rolled her eyes hitting Seth on the back. "Put me down."

"Not until you say, you'll come."

 _Again with the innuendo_ she thought.

"Put me down or I'm going to turn your balls into my foot rest."

"Ok, fine. You win." He said not wanting to push his luck any further he sat the small brunette down on her feet "But you can't blame me for trying. How often do we all get to hang out like we use to ? Just this one night go out with me and I won't bother you anymore."

"You're not bothering me. It's just" Layla ran a hand through her long black hair "It's still hard. Being around him, it's been five months and it's still hard." she blinked fighting the tears that were attempting to fall.

Finally after the first few weeks Layla was starting to feel as if she was getting over her break up with Roman. She refused to cry now.

Seth nodded in understanding "You're both my friends and if you still don't feel comfortable then I won't force you to come out with us." He kissed her on the forehead "Get some sleep and I'll stop by to see you in the morning."

Layla hated that all of the relationships she had while dating Roman were crumbling since they were no longer together. Seth was one of the few people she still remained close to after the break up, she wanted to keep it that way "Give me an hour and I'll see what I can throw together." she said folding her arms over her chest.

Seth grinned "Please, I can give you fifteen minutes and you'll still look good."

Layla tilted her head a little "How observant of you."

"You didn't think Roman was the only one looking did you?" he raised a brow stepping closer to her.

Silence.

"Give me an hour." she repeated staring up at him but made no move to take a step back.

Seth captured her chin between his fingers "Like I said I can give you fifteen minutes and you'll still be the hottest woman in the room. Meet me in the lobby at eight." he said before running off to his car.

Once Seth disappeared around the corner Layla slammed her small hand on the trunk of her rental car "You can come out now." Michelle climbed out from the backseat with a guilty smile on her face "I can't believe you were actually hiding."

"I didn't want to interrupt especially not when you guys were having an important conversation." 

Layla blinked "He asked me to go to the bar with him."

Michelle shook her head "No, he asked you to go out with him."

"That's what I said and it's with other people," Layla added. 

"But you got the personal invite. He likes you Lay."

Layla walked around her friend to the back seat tossing her bag in "No, he doesn't. We're friends. Just like he and Roman are friends."

Michelle rolled her eyes "We're not talking about Roman. We're talking about you and Seth."

"There is no me and Seth. So are you and Mark coming with me or just you?"

Michelle laughed "What choice do I have?"

"None, I just like letting people think they do." Layla said getting to the passenger seat.

Michelle laughed again "I guess I'm driving."

"Hey man." Dean said walking down the hallway

"Where you been?" Roman unlocked the door to his hotel room but didn't go inside.

"I just talked to Seth. You know we're all meeting at Gretchen at eight."

Roman nodded "I know, I was about to grab a shower and change before heading down there." he said walking into his room and tossing his bags on the ground.

Dean followed "Did he tell you he invited Lay?"

Roman paused a little at hearing that but recovered quickly "The more the merrier."

"Not if you're planning on showing up with Maxine."

"Layla and I are over."

Dean didn't need to be reminded of that. For the last five months the entire locker room has been walking on eggshells because no one wanted to address the elephant in the room and with the powers to be thinking it was time for the shield to get a manager, a few names were thrown against the wall but Layla's name was the only one who stuck.

Something Dean has yet to share with Roman and Seth.

"She knows I'm dating Maxine" Roman said slipping off his shoes "She's fine with it because we both have moved on."

"Renee doesn't seem to think so." Dean said heading for the bar "In fact we have this little bet going on how long it will take for you two to start screwing again."

"Well, it looks like she already lost."

Dean shrugged taking a sip of his bourbon "T hope you're right. But the night hasn't even begun yet. With any luck we'll both be winners tonight." and with that he headed to the door "and do everyone a favor and turn down the sexy tonight will ya?"

Roman laughed "Man get your ass out of here and let me get ready."

Dean laughed leaving his friend so he could do the same.

Layla looked over herself in the mirror one last time before exiting her room.

Seth took that moment to walk through the elevators and almost swallowed his tongue "Damn" he whispered "You look beautiful."

Layla wore a simple red "Annabelle Lace Dress" from fashion nova and a pair of black marc fisher heels that were strapped around her delegant ankles. While her hair hung down her back in loose waves with fringe bangs.

Layla smiled shyly "Thank you, you look good too. But I thought you were going to meet me in the lobby."

"At eight. It's almost nine."

Layla's eyes ballooned "I didn't mean mean to keep you waiting for so long I took a bath and fell a sleep and -"

"Don't worry about it. Now we can make a proper entrance." 

Layla was going to smile but thought about what Michelle said. She didn't want to encourage him "We should go."

Seth frowned at the sudden coldness "Are you ok?"

Layla walked passed him "Yea, I'm fine. I kept you waiting for an hour as is. There's no need to keep you waiting any longer." she said getting on the elevator and waited for him to join her.

"Where the hell is Seth?" Dean slurred in Roman's ear "He was suppose to buy the drinks."

Roman eyed Dean "As if you need anymore." he grabbed the beer from Dean and handed it to Renee "He's probably with some chick in the backseat of his car." he said taking a sip of his jack daniels.

"You mean with Layla?" Renee said next to him.

Roman almost choked on his drink "What?" he said after recovering.

"I meant he's here with Layla." she said pointing to the door.

Jay and Jimmy took that moment to walk over with Naomi in toe "Damn, my girl is wearing that dress. Let me go say Hi." Naomi said before leaving the small group and pulling Layla aside.

Seth walked over to greet everyone but noticed Roman glaring at him slightly "Relax, I told her I would pick her up since she was feeling tired."

"If she's tired then why did she come?" Jey asked clearly not buying the excuse.

"Because I asked her too. We're all still friends here, right?"

Renee cleared her throat "Well, I'm going to go to pull her ass on the dance floor before someone else does."

Seth laughed "I call next."

Roman squinted "I think Paige would like to dance instead."

Dean looked between Roman and Seth "I thought you and Paige broke up?"

Seth walked over to the bar and order a shot of Vodka and Layla a Margarita "We did a few weeks ago. We had fun but we wanted different things."

"Different is good, its a sign of change and maturity." Roman said taking another sip of his drink "I think you need both."

Seth squinted "Change is for people who have a problem with who they are, I don't."

"Is that why you asked Layla to come here tonight because she's _familiar_?"

Seth snorted "Layla was my friend before she was your anything, just because she's no longer in your life doesn't mean she won't be in mine."

"Layla being in your life isn't what I have an issue with its _how_ she's in it is what I'm going to have a problem with."

Dean was drunk but he wasn't too drunk to miss the warning directed at Seth and with the tension being thick enough to cut with glass he thought it was best to intervene now.

Dean scanned the room and saw the person he was looking for "Maxine" he waved her over.

When Maxine heard her name Dean watched as she walked over and immediately kissed Roman on the neck.

Roman cleared his throat and stepped slightly away from her. That didn't go unnoticed by Dean and Seth. But it was Dean who laughed "Roman needs his dance partner."

Roman rolled his eyes "I don't dance."

Maxine grinned "You do now." she said pulling him to the dance floor.

Dean took that as his cue to talk to Seth "What the hell are you doing?"

Seth's first instinct was to play stupid but he was no longer in the mood "We're friends and I really wish everyone would stay out of my damn business and stop questioning me about it."

Seth shoulder his way passed Dean heading in the direction of Layla who was too busy laughing at Naomi that she didn't see Seth approaching or that Roman hasn't stopped staring at her since he was forced on the dance floor.

"Tonight's going to be a long night." Dean ordered a bottle of Bacardi and put it on Seth's tab "a long night."

"You're so stupid." Layla laughed while finger combing Naomi's hair "I love this pink."

Naomi grinned "You know I have to switch it up on them every now and again" Pause " So Seth huh?"

Layla sighed forcing Naomi to hold up her hands "I can catch the hint. But what do you expect when you show up arm and arm with him?"

"That we're friends and always have been. I didn't want want my friendships to end just because I'm no longer with Roman. That includes you, Jimmy and Jey."

Naomi waved a hand "Oh please. Your ass is stuck with me until it starts sagging."

Layla hip bumped her "You have me confused with Jimmy."

Naomi laughed.

 _I don't know if you could take it_

 _Know you wanna see me nakey, nakey, naked_

 _I wanna be your baby, baby, baby_

 _Spinning and it's wet just like it came from Maytag_

 _White girl wasted on that brown liquor_

 _When I get like this I can't be around you_

 _I'm too lit to dim down a notch_

 _'Cause I could name some thangs that I'm gon' do_

"Come on girl, It's time to show em how we do." Jimmy grabbed Naomi's hand who happily followed her husband onto the packed dance floor

A hand materialized in front of Layla causing her to crane her neck to see who the owner was "You've never been one to turn down a dance, so shall we?"

Layla beamed grabbing his hand "We shall."

Once they hit the dance floor Layla ignored the acustory looks and whispers seemly lost in the music as Seth held onto her hips as she danced in front of him.

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _Wild, wild, wild thoughts_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

Seth tried to keep it PG he would swear to anyone who would listen he did. But when she lightly pulled him closer all bets were off. He moved his hips into her in what looked to be a slow grind while pulling her hair to the side exposing her neck so he could inhale her scent.

Layla who was dancing with her eyes closed spun around to look up at Seth whose eyes showcased everything she wouldn't allow the hard dick on her ass to tell her.

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_.

The song filled the dialog between them. Seth placed his hand on Layla's cheek and lowered his head with every intention on capturing her lips with his but the DJ giving a birthday shout ended the spell.

Layla took a step back and finally looked around to members of the locker room staring at her. Michelle who was sitting in the VIP section whispered her approval, Naomi who remained dancing with Jimmy pointed at Dean and Renee who were to busy trying to keep Roman calm.

Layla swallowed "I'm sorry Seth. I have to go." she said leaving before he was able to talk her out of it or offer her up a ride.

Neither of them noticed that Roman had slipped out too.

After taking a uber back to her hotel, Layla played over tonight's events in her head. She wasn't there thirty minutes before things went to hell. Was she really going to kiss Seth? And right in front of Roman?

Layla ran a hand threw her hair as she stepped off the elevator "You can't be this stupid." she whispered to herself.

"I beg to differ."

Layla jumped and spun around to see Roman standing directly behind her "You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?"

He ignored her question "We need to talk."

"No, we don't. I'm tired and all I want to do is sleep."

"After what just happened?"

Layla unlocked her room door attempting to close it behind her only for Roman to catch it "Maxine is probably looking for you. You should go."

"You were seriously going to kiss Seth right in my fucking face." It wasn't a question because he saw it for himself.

Layla looked down trying to find words that would explain this entire thing away until she realized she didn't owe him a damn thing "We're over so what I do is no longer your concern." she said taking off her heels.

Roman laughed darkly "Yea, but who you do definitely does. Especially if the guy you're trying to fuck happens to be my best friend."

"Even though it's none of your business but I wasn't going to fuck him."

"Damn right because we both know that despite everything" he grabbed Layla's arm tugging her close to him and whispered against her lips "I'm the one you like to ride, I'm the one who makes you moan and I'm the one who reaches you in places no man will ever reach. Isn't that right?"

Layla blinked her throat suddenly feeling dry. She couldn't say the same about her panties.

 _I can't believe he still has this much control over me._

She needed to take control over the situation. Layla ran her small hand over his chest and to the nap of his hair tugging him down to her level "You may be the one I like to ride, but no woman will _ever_ ride you the way that I do." and to drive it hope she licked his lips

His dick was so hard that he was surprised that he didnt rip a hole through his jeans. A part of him thought it was best to leave before things escalated but the other part wasn't done with her and probably never will.

Layla saw his intentions clear as day and took a step back "It's late and I'm tired. You should go."

Roman blinked "What?"

"You heard what I said. We're not jumping back into bed together again. In fact we're not jumping back into anything again. You wanted space so I'm giving you that."

"I didn't say I wanted space. I said we should slow down. Our careers-"

Layla held up a hand not willing to rehash their break up "I get it. We can focus on our careers now that there's no more distractions."

Roman's eyes narrowed "and what about Seth? Is he a _distraction_?"

Silence.

More silence.

Feeling frustrated all of a sudden he yelled "Layla."

"He's the only distraction I want." she finally whispered.

Roman nodded ignoring the slight pain in his chest before leaving with the double meaning left between them.

Layla's phone rug with the name _Seth_ across the screen, she answered it.

 **AN: I haven't watched wrestling in sooo long but Layla has always been one of my favorite divas and Roman and Seth are fine af so that's where the inspiration for this fic came from LOL. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
